This invention relates generally to a floor surface treatment machine used for treating floor surfaces, and more particularly to an extraction machine used for cleaning floor surfaces with a liquid cleaning solution and then extracting dirty solution from the floor surface, and even more particularly to such an extraction machine which is pulled, or towed, by an operator to move over the floor surface during operation of the machine to clean the floor surface.
Extraction machines of conventional design have a cleaning solution tank contained in the machine housing, and a cleaning solution dispenser for dispensing cleaning solution from the tank onto a floor surface to be cleaned, such as a carpet. The cleaning solution is typically a pre-mixed solution comprised of water and a liquid or powder cleaning agent and is sprayed onto the carpet through one or more spray nozzles. A scrub brush, driven by a brush motor, agitates the cleaning solution and works the solution into the carpet to effect cleaning of the carpet, leaving a dirty solution within the carpet. The extraction machine also includes a recovery system for extracting the dirty solution from the floor surface. The recovery system typically includes a vacuum shoe mounted on the machine and adapted for engaging the floor surface to receive dirty solution suctioned into the recovery system. The dirty solution is drawn by the recovery system from the vacuum shoe into a recovery tank disposed in the machine housing.
Extraction machines are conventionally supported by a pair of wheels to facilitate movement of the machine over the floor surface in a forward direction of travel along which cleaning solution is first dispensed onto a segment of the floor surface to be cleaned, the scrub brush then passing over the segment to clean the floor surface, following which the vacuum shoe passes over the segment to extract dirty solution from the floor surface. Because of the relatively small size of some currently available extraction machines, these machines lack any drive system for driving the wheels to self-propel the machine over the floor surface. Instead, an operator must grasp a handle mounted on the front of the extraction machine and pull the handle while walking in the forward direction of travel of the machine to pull the machine over the floor surface.
One disadvantage of such a machine is that the physical effort required to pull the machine results in fatigue of the operator's arms, shoulders and back.